Monaria
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mona and Aria have been dating for almost 2 months. Spencer, Hanna, Paige, Alison and Emily doesn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Monaria**

 **Mona and Aria have been dating for almost 2 months. Spencer, Hanna, Paige, Alison and Emily doesn't know it.**

"Mona, we should tell the other girls that you and I are dating. I mean, we can't keep this a secret forever." says Aria.

"I know, but what if they hate it...?" says Mona.

"That's unlikely. Our friends are kinda open-minded and I'm sure that at least Em and Ali would be okay with it, they are lesbians and have dated since nearly 4 years ago." says Aria.

"Okay. Let's tell them tonight." says Moan.

"Deal, babe." says Aria as she gives Mona a sexy kiss.

"Mmm, hot cherry chapstick." says Mona.

"I kissed you and I did really like it." says Aria.

"Those lines are from a song...right...?" says Mona.

"Yeah, a song by...uh...Britney Spears? No. Lady GaGa? No. Nicki Minaj...? No, not her. I don't remember." says Aria.

"I don't know either." says Mona.

"Anyways, let's cuddle." says Aria as she gently pull Mona into a soft hug and starts to undress Mona.

"Yeah, don't stop. Keep going with that, babe." moans Mona.

"Sure, my love." says Aria.

"Awww, you're so sweet." says Mona.

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Aria.

"You're welcome, sexy girl." says a happy Mona.

"Am I sexy?" says Aria, teasing Mona in a friendly way.

"Of course you are." says Mona in a cute soft tone.

"I think you're sexy as well." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Mona with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome." says Aria in a warm erotic tone.

"Awww!" says Mona.

4 hours later in Hanna's apartment.

Aria, Mona, Alison, Spencer, Paige, Emily and Hanna eat pizza.

"Girls, me and Mona have something we need to tell you." says Aria. "For nearly 2 months, Mona and I've been dating."

"What...?" says Spencer.

"You heard what Aria said, Spencer." says Mona.

"I did, but I can barely believe it. You and Aria? I know that Em and Ali are lesbians, but you two as well...? Oh my goodness." says Spencer.

"Yes. Aria and I are gay." says Mona.

"I think it's cute." says Hanna. "Aria, you and Mona will be adorable together."

"Thanks, Han." says Aria with a smile.

"No problem, girl." says Hanna.

"I like that you girls are gay too. Nice that Ali and me aren't the only lesbians in our circle of friends." says Emily.

"Yeah, Em's right." says Alison.

"Spencer, are you okay with the fact Mona and I are a couple?" says Aria.

"Yes, it was just a surprise. Both of you usually seem to be very straight." says Spencer. "I had never imagined neither one as being a lesbian."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." says Aria.

"None of you should worry. I'm your friend and I accept you all, just the way you are, gay, bi or straight." says Spencer.

"I'm glad you do." says Aria.

"I could never hate any of you ladies." says Spencer.

"Awww! So sweet." says Emily.

"Babe." says Aria as she gives Mona a sensual kiss.

"Mmmm, yeah! moans Mona.

"Ewww!" says Hanna. "We accept you guys being together and all, but we don't wanna watch you do it and such."

"Han, they're just kissing and they are fully dressed." says Alison.

"Ali, I know that, but still." says Hanna.

"Hanna, it's called tact." says Spencer.

"Whatever..." says Hanna as she roll her eyes in a semi-sassy way.

"I love you, Mona." says Aria.

"And I love you too, Aria." says Mona.

"You chicks are adorable." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. You and Em are cute as well." says Aria.

"Of course we are." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"Aria, how did you and Mona become a thing?" says Hanna.

"Hanna, tact, remember?" says Spencer.

"Chill, Hastings. I'm sure Aria and Mona won't mind telling me." says Hanna.

"Mona and I prefer to keep it private." says Aria.

"Fuck." mumbles Hanna.

"Hanna, don't dip your nose into other people's love-life." says Spencer.

"I'm not. I just wanna know how Aria and Mona became a couple." says Hanna.

"Hanna, we need to teach you limits. Thank od you're a fashion model, with a tact like that you'd make a really crappy therapist." says Spencer.

"C'mon, Spence." says Hanna. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"I'm far from a bitch, Hanna Marin my immature friend. I just don't want you to ask Aria and Mona about things that is none of your business. Respect their privacy." says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

"Fine! Whatever you want, 'mom'. Deal." says Hanna, slightly sassy.

"I'm not your mom." says Spencer.

"Mona, you're so beautiful." says Aria as she wrap her strong right arm around Mona's perfect waist, pull her into a hug and starts to amke out with her.

"Aria, I love you." moans Mona in a soft sexy voice.

"Quite a show." says Alison with a bright smile.

"Yeah." says Emily as she blush a bit.

The next day.

"Aria, how's it goin' with Ezra?" says Ella Montgomery.

"Uh...me and Ezra are no longer together." says Aria.

"What happened, sweetie?" says Ella, ready to comfort her daughter.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm kinda dating someone else." says Aria.

"You've found a new man already?" says Ella.

"Not a man, a woman. I've discovered that I'm gay. And I'm dating Mona." says Aria.

"Okay. If you're happy so am I." says Ella. "You have wisdom so I let you do what you feel to be right. If you love Mona, I respect that."

"Thanks, mom. I'm glad you are fine with the fact that I am gay." says Aria.

"Aria, you're smart. I know that I can trust your judgement." says Ella.

"Awww!" says Aria. "That's truly nice of you." says Aria.

"I hope Byron's okay with it as well. He's not as open-minded as me." says Ella.

"Yeah, dad is kinda uptight sometimes." says Aria.

"He is, but if you explain to him that you really love Mona, he might see the light, so to speak." says Ella.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Aria, I heard that you and Ezra broke up. Why?" says Byron Montgomery as he suddenly enter the room.

"Because I'm a lesbian, dad." says Aria.

"What...? First you date your teacher and now you're gay? Aria, get it together." says Byron in anger.

"Look who's talkin'..." says Aria, almost as angry as her dad. "You're the perv who cheated on mom with one of your slutty students, remember? Not exactly a perfect role model."

"Meredith was one of my students, but she was at least an adult. You were still 16 when you first met Ezra." says Byron.

"Yeah, but Ezra and I never cheated on each other. And I broke up with him before I turned lesbian." says Aria.

"That does not make it okay. Who are you doing lesbian things with?" says Byron.

"I will not tell you. It's none of your business. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm free to date whoever I want." says Aria.

"No you're not. By being a lesbian, you bring dishonor to the Montgomery name." says Byron.

"Didn't you when you were fuckin' around with Meredith?" says Aria.

"I wasn't fuckin' around with her, Aria. It was a mature relationship." says Byron.

"No, dad. You were fuckin' around with slutty damn Meredith. Admit it." says Aria.

"I'd never admit any of sort, Aria. You're obviously too young to understand the nature of the relationship I had with Meredith." says Byron.

"I'll forgive you if you can prove to me that mom is the one and only love of your life." says Aria.

"Aria! Go to your room!" says Byron in anger.

"No!" says Aria. "I'm 18, you can't do that to me anymore."

"As you wish. Out from my house!" says Byron as he grab Aria hard by the wrist, hurting her and then opening the front door and then push her outside.

"Byron, are you aware of what the fuck you just did...? You hurt your own daughter, men can go to jail for such things, damn it." says Ella in anger.

"I'm well aware of what happened and I'm not proud of it, but if my daughter, the girl I used to respect, suddenly become a damn lesbo, then I have to be strict." says Byron.

"Byron, it's nothing wrong with being a lesbian. If you can't accept your own daughter for who she truly is, I will fins i hard to love you." says Ella.

"Whatever..." says Byron as he walk into another room.

"Damn!" says Ella.

"Mom, I'm glad you're on my side." says Aria.

"No worry. I'm truly on your side, Aria." says Ella.

"Thanks." says Aria.

The next day.

"Mona, please kiss me." says Aria.

"Sure, babe." says Mona as she gives Aria a kiss.

"Awww, you're so cute." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"Dance with me, babe." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"Mmm, yes!" says Mona in an erotic tone.

Mona switch on some romantic music.

Aria pull Mona close and they slow dance around the room.

"You're so sexy." says Aria.

"So are you." says Mona.

"I love you so much, girl." says Aria.

"Awww! Me love you too." says Mona.

"I know, baby. You're so damn adorable. Every minute with you is magic." says Aria.

"Mmm, you make my heart do back-flips of joy. I love you sooo much, Aria." says Mona with a soft cute tone.

"And I love you very much as well, Mona." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Awwww!" says a happy Mona.

"Yeah." says Aria, also happy.

They keep on dancing until the song ends.

"Mona, you're a very good dancer." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"Thanks...and so are you, babe." says Mona as she blush a bit.

"Awwwwww!" says Aria.

"Did your parents accept us?" says Mona.

"Mom does, dad unfortunately doesn't, but maybe he will once enough time's gone by." says Aria.

"My mom is okay with it." says Mona.

"What about your dad...?" says Aria.

"He doesn't know yet." says Mona.

"Oh, okay." says Aria.

"My dad is similar to your dad in that he doesn't like gay girls." says Mona.

"I understand." says Aria.

The next day.

"Nervous?" says Aria.

"Yeah, a little..." says Mona.

"Me too." says Aria.

"Is it too late to change or minds?" says Mona.

"Well, not really. I still think we should do this." says Aria.

"Okay. Let's go before I lose my confidence." says Mona.

"Right." says Aria.

Aria and Mona climb into Aria's black car and drive to the Montgomery house.

"Mona, what the fuck are you doin' in my house?" says Byron in anger.

"Dad, please..." says Aria.

"Byron, relax." says Ella.

"Dad, you must understand. Mona and I are truly in love. She truly care about me and I care about her. I'm no longer a little girl. I'm a legal adult. If I wanna date Mona, I can do so. You should respect my judgement." says Aria.

"Aria, are you sure this is what you want? I remember you sayin' almost the same when you were dating Ezra so you might be able to see how it's a bit hard for me to trust you and believe that you're tellin' the truth." says Byron.

"I'm absolutely totally 100 % sure this time. Mona is what I've always wanted. She's my soul mate and no one can change that. Not mom, not you, not Santa, not even the damn fuckin' tooth fairy or the president. Okay? She's the one for me." says Aria. "Deal with it."

"I'll never deal with it, Aria. Lesbian love is not natural." says Byron.

"What...? There's nothing wrong with lesbian love, dad. I'm your daughter, not a freak. C'mon, don't be so dang uptight." says Aria.

"Byron, your daughter's got a point." says Ella.

"Like hell she does. I no longer have a daughter. Aria, you've brought dishonor over me." says Byron. "Mona, you've turned Aria into a slutty freakin' lesbo."

"Mr Montgomery...please..." says Mona.

"Shut the fuck up!" screams Byron in anger as he grab Mona by the throat and push her against the wall.

"Dad, stop! You're gonna kill her..."says Aria out loud as she start to cry.

"Mona, you damn piece of crap!" says Byron.

Mona seem like she is almost going to die.

"Byron, stop!" says Ella.

Byron suddenly realize what he is doing and rmove his hand from Mona who drop down as if she was dead.

Aria run over to Mona and check if she's still alive. She is, but just barely.

Ella and Aria carry Mona out to the car and take her to the hospital.

45 minutes later at the hospital.

"You got here just in time. Mona's condition is stable now. She'll be okay." says Doctor Lana Marbles.

"Thanks, doctor." says Aria.

"I'm just doing my job." says Doctor Marbles.

"Can I go in and see her?" says Aria.

"Yes, but she's still asleep." says Doctor Marbles.

Aria enter hospital room 51 - S.

Mona is asleep on the bed and her bdy is hooked up to life-support equipment.

"Babe..." whisper Aria as she take a seat on the chair next to the bed. "You're gonna be okay. I'm with you every step of the way. I promise."

Ella enter the room and says "I'll go home. See you later." and then leave, giving Aria some privacy with her girlfriend.

2 hours later, Mona wake up.

"Hi, babe." says Aria.

"Aria, what happened...?" says Mona confused.

"Dad almost killed you, but you're okay now." says Aria.

"Especially since you are here, Aria my love." says Mona with a sexy smile.

"Mmm, you're so cute." says Aria as she gives Mona a tiny kiss.

"You're cute too." says Mona.

"Thanks, baby Mona." says Aria.

"Let's cuddle." says Mona.

"Not right now. You're still weak. We have to wait until you've recovered fully." says Aria.

"Okay. I shouldn't over-do it." says Mona.

"Exactly. Mona, I love you so much." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. I love you a lot too." says Mona.

"My heart belongs to you, babe." says Aria.

"And my heart belongs to you, babe." says Mona. "You're so sexy."

"Thanks, Mona." says Aria.

"Wanna marry me?" says Mona in a soft cute tone.

"Today?" says Aria surprised.

"No, but in the future." says Mona.

"Yes, I do want that, babe." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Awww! That makes me very happy. Wonderful. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Aria Karen Nicole Montgomery." says Mona.

"I love you very much, Mona Sophie Vanderwaal." says Aria.

2 days later, Mona get to leave the hospital. She has to take some meds by lunch every day for about a month, but otherwise she's totally okay.

"Babe, let's celebrate that I'm okay by getting a hotel room for the night and cuddle in bed with some candy and a rom com." says Mona.

"Sounds wonderful, baby." says Aria.

"Mmm, me kinda melt when you call me baby. So sweet." says a happy Mona.

"Is that the effect I have on you, baby Mona?" says Aria with a soft sensual tone.

"Yeah, every single time, babe." says Mona.

"Cute!" says Aria in a childish tone.

"Mmmm, you're such a tease!" says Mona as she gives Aria a sexy kiss.

"Yeah...sometimes." says Aria as she blush a bit.

"At least twice a week." says Mona.

"True, actually. So you can get us that hotel room at Hotel Raegan Star and txt me later and I'll meet you there. I have to stop by at home and see how mom's doin' and such. See ya, babe." says Aria.

"Okay. See you later, babe." says Mona.

25 minutes later, Aria get home.

"Mom, are you okay?" says Aria.

"Yeah, no problems." says Ella.

"So you're not upset that dad most likely will go to jail for trying to kill my girlfriend...?" says Aria.

"Actually not much at all. He deserves jail for hurting Mona." says Ella.

"I'm glad that you support my relationship with Mona. I really love her." says Aria.

"I truly support it, Aria." says Ella.

"Thanks, mom." says Aria.

"Do want to play chess tonight?" says Ella.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm gonna spend the night with Mona." says Aria.

"I understand. Have fun." says Ella.

"I need to go up to my room and decide what I'm gonna wear." says Aria.

Aria goes up to her room.

She enter her closet that's pretty big. Though not as big as Alison's or Hanna's.

"Hmm, maybe this..." says Aria as she look at her tight black sexy leather jumpsuit. "No, too slutty."

She finds a green satin dress.

"I've never worn this." says Aria. "No, green ain't my color this year."

She finds a white summer dress, but on this particular night it's kinda cold so she decides not to wear it.

"There's gotta be something here that's perfect for a date with Mona." says Aria.

Suddenly she finds her cherry-red satin dress.

"Why didn't I think of this? It's perfect." says Aria.

She pull off her jeans and leather top and put on the dress instead.

"Alright, this is a me outfit. This is nice and erotic." says Aria as she look at herself in the mirror.

She love the dress. She used to wear it on many dates with Ezra.

Aria giggle a bit.

"I'm really hot. Kinda a surprise that so few people has tried to flirt with me since I ended things with Ezra." says Aria to herself.

Aria walk down to the living room.

"Getting ready for a night with Mr Teacher, are ya?" says Mike with a smile when he sees his sexy sister all dressed up.

"Mike, news-flash. Ezra and I broke up over 2 months ago." says Aria.

"Really? Who are you dating now?" says Mike.

"Uh...me is...dating..." says Aria.

"Who?" says Mike.

"Mona..." says Aria.

"Mona? The Mona who used to be Hanna's BFF...? Are you telling me that you're a lesbo?" says Mike confused.

"Yes, that Mona and yes, me is gay." says Aria.

"Maybe you'd let me watch you and Mona play with each other." says Mike.

"No, dirty boy." says Aria.

"Ya can't blame a dude for trying." says Mike.

"Mike, don't be a stereotypical horny teenage boy. Please." says Aria.

"Aria, don't lecture me just 'cause you're older than me. Please." says Mike.

"You sure are in Throwback Thursday mode. I'm gonna go and have coffee with Hanna, buy something and then go and spend the night with Mona." says Aria.

"Have fun, sis." says Mike.

"Right back at ya, Mike." says Aria.

Aria walk out to her car.

She drive to the Brew.

"La la la, la la la. Mona is my girl." sings Aria.

When she get to the Brew, Hanna is outside waiting.

"Hi, Han." says Aria with a smile.

"Hi, Aria." says Hanna, smiling too.

"Still dating Caleb?" says Aria.

"Of course. I love him. Caleb is so hot." says Hanna.

"I'm happy for you, Hanna." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Hanna.

"Let's get coffee." says Aria.

10 minutes later.

Aria and Hanna talk and drink coffee.

"I'm gonna go and meet Mona later." says Aria. "We're gonna have nice love night."

"That's awesome. Have fun." says Hanna.

"We sure will. Mona is a wonderful girlfriend." says Aria.

"I wish Caleb wasn't in LA now. I need a good time in bed, ya know." says Hanna.

"I'm sure he'll give you that when he return to Rosewood next week." says Aria.

"Yeah, I hope so. My...uh, you know what...feels so empty without his...uh, thing." says Hanna.

"Awkward." says Aria.

"Totally." says Hanna.

"Have you heard that Spencer got into UPen?" says Aria.

"Em told me. Not much of a surprise though. Spence is super-smart." says Hanna. "I wish I was smart. The only things I'm good at is shopping and the type of things people who are in love do in bed."

"Han, you are good at much more more than those two things, trust me." says Aria. "People just don't notice 'cause you're a bit lazy."

"Oh, exactly what am I good at, Aria?" says Hanna with a casual smirk.

"You have a great sense of fashion and you're cool to hang out with, plus I think you tell very sweet cute jokes. Also you know how to comfort Emily when she's sad." says Aria.

"Holy shit-balls!" says a happy Hanna. "I didn't know I was that freakin' cool. Thanks so much, girl."

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna, all childish and adorable.

"I have to go now. There's something I need to do before I meet up with my babe." says Aria.

55 minutes later.

"Sir, is it ready?" says Aria as she enter a clothing store in Brookhaven.

"Ah yes, Miss Mongomery. It's ready as long as you pay for it." says an older man.

"850 dollar, as we agreed on." says Aria as she open her purse and pull out some money.

"Thanks. I'll go into the back room and get your custom order for you." says the older man.

He return 10 minutes later with a forest-green silk dress.

"Wow! That looks perfect." says Aria.

"If you'd like to try it on now, there's a bathroom down the hallway to the left." says the older man.

"No, thanks, Mr Josephsen. This dress ain't for me, it's for my girlfriend." says Aria.

"Oh, sorry. The size made me think it was for you." says Mr Josephsen who's first name is Lucas.

"Well, my girlfriend and I have almost the same dress size, sir." says Aria.

"I understand. Have a good day. If you ever need more custom clothing made, just let me know." says Mr Josephsen.

"Okay, sir." says Aria. "I have to go now. Bye."

Aria put the dress into her bag and walk out to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in her car, Aria drink some water from the black plastic bottle she always keep with her in her car, unless she sometimes forget it.

Suddenly her white iPhone 4 beep and she smile and giggle when she pull it out and sees Mona's picture on the screen as always when Mona call her.

"Hi, Mona."

"I'll be in room 75 - J at Hotel Raegan Star around 2 hours from now, Please meet me there, babe."

"Of course, my love. See ya there, sexy Mona."

"Yeah, see you there, Aria."

"Awesome."

Aria ends the call.

2 hours later.

"Where's room 75 - J...?" says Aria as she walk up to the front desk at Hotel Raegan Star.

"Oh, you must be Ariana, right...? Miss Vanderwaal is waiting for you." says the man behind the front desk.

"Aria, not Ariana." says Aria.

"Sorry. So you are Aria Montgomery?" says the man, named Stefano, at least that's name on his name-badge.

"Yes, sir. Here's my driver's license." says Aria as she hold out her driver's license.

"Okay. Room 75 - J is on second floor, eastern hallway, fifth room to the left." says Stefano.

"Thanks." says Aria.

Aria wipe some dust off her black leather jacket.

She then step into the eastern elevator and push the button for the second floor.

"Damn fuckin' shit." mumbles Aria in slight anger when she get to the second floor and sees who is clearly Noel Khan and one of his random hookers, this time a skinny slutty Mexical girl who seem to be just 16 years old.

Aria smile when she sees that Noel and his slut fortunately walk over to the west side of the second floor.

Aria walk to room 75 - J and knock gently on the door.

"Is it Aria?" says Mona's voice from inside the room.

"Yes, babe. It's me." says Aria with a smile.

"Yay! Please come in." says Mona's voice from inside the room.

Aria hear the sound of the door being unlocked.

Mona open the door and says "Welcome my love."

"Thanks, baby Mona." says Aria with a charming friendly smile.

"Mmm, cute. There's wine and some candy." says Mona.

"Awww, so nice." says Aria.

"Yeah, totally adorable!" says a very happy Mona.

Aria and Mona take a seat on the bed.

Mona pour a glass of wine for Aria and one for herself.

"Yummy." says Aria as she eat a small piece of cherry-candy.

"I'm glad you like it, babe." says Mona.

"You're very beautiful, babe." says Aria.

"Thanks, you're a beauty too." says Mona.

"I wanna do this." says Aria as she lean in and gives Mona an erotic kiss.

"Mmm, nice. I like that, girl." says Mona with a sweet cute smile.

"Of course ya do, babe." says Aria in a soft sensual tone.

"Is this okay?" says Mona as she gently slip her left hand under Aria's dress.

"Yeah, more than okay. Don't freakin' stop. Keep goin' with that, babe." whisper Aria. "I want you to touch me there."

"Nice." says Mona with a sexy smirk.

"Mmmm, yeah! That's so dang awesome...mmm, your fingers are magic." moans Aria.

25 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh! Mona, babe, that was amazing. True pleasure." says a very happy Aria with a nice cute smile.

"Awesome! So cool that I could make you feel so good, girl." says Mona.

"Babe, let me give you some wonderful pleasure now. Do you want that...?" says Aria, all seductive and sexual.

"Yeah, me want that for sure." says Mona.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria put her head down under Mona's short satin skirt and...

32 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh, Aria! That was awesome. So much fun." says a very happy Mona with an adorable smile.

"I'm glad I could give ya some pleasure, babe." says Aria.

"You sure gave me true sensual pleasure, babe." says Mona.

"Awww!" says Aria in a warm sexy tone. "And the night's only started."

"Yay!" says Mona, all childish.

"And now we'll get started again, babe." says Aria as she gently pull Mona into a hug and starts to make out with her.

"Awwww! So nice." moans Mona.

"Mona, my babe. You are absolutely amazing and truly a timeless beauty. I love you with all of my heart. You're my soul mate." says Aria.

Aria starts to gently rub Mona's boobs through the soft satin of the purple tank top Mona wear.

"Awww! That feels so good." moans Mona.

"Nice." whisper Aria into Mona's left ear.

"Very nice." whisper Mona.

"Yeah, very nice, indeed, baby Mona, my love." says Aria, all seductive.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Mona.

"Your boobs have such a nice shape. Natural, I hope..." says Aria.

"100 % natural, babe. I hate girls with implants. It's so like, ewww!" says Mona.

"I truly agree with you about that, babe. Natural is much better. I can't see why some people find it hot when girls have implants." says Aria.

"Implants are such damn turn-off...!" says Mona.

4 hours later.

"Wow! One hell of an amazing session, baby Mona." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Yeah! So much fun, girl." says Mona in a sfot sweet tone.

"G'night, babe. Sweet sexy dreams." says Aria as she give Mona a gentle soft kiss on the neck.

"Awww! Sweet dreams yourself, babe." says Mona.

Aria and Mona close their eyes and fall asleep. Still holding each other in a tight nice hug.

The next day as the sun shine in through the half-open window, Aria wake up. On her right side on the bed, Mona is still sleeping with a cute sexy smile on her face.

"Mornin' there, babe." says Aria in a soft smooth tone as she gently kiss Mona's forehead.

"Monrning to you too, babe." says Mona as she slowly open her eyes, still smiling.

"Did you dream anything cute?" says Aria.

"Yeah, about our future wedding." says Mona.

"Awww! That sounds like a wonderful dream, babe." says Aria.

"It was super-cute!" says Mona, all childish.

"I love the sound of that." says Aria.

"Awwww!" says Mona in a soft sweet tone.

Mona is about to get up from bed, but Aria gently stop her.

"Chill and I get you some nice breakfast in bed, okay?" says Aria.

"Cool." says Mona.

Aria get uo from bed, put on her dress and leave the room.

"Awww, such a sweet girlfriend I have. She really care about me so much." says a happy Mona.

20 minutes later, Aria return with a complete London-style breakfast, including fresh new-baked bread, friend eggs with fried bacon, nice smooth apple-juice and much much more.

"For you, babe." says Aria as she place the food on Mona's nightstand.

"Awww! Looks all yummy." says Mona.

Mona starts to eat and then she giggle like a young 12 year old schoolgirl when she notice that the food is yummy...or way beyond yummy actually. It's heavenly awesome.

"Mmm, it taste amazing!" says Mona.

"Just as good as...?" says Aria.

"Almost." says Mona.

"Awww, adorable." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Why don't you eat...?" says Mona.

"I've already had my breakfast down in the dining room before I got back up here so don't worry." says Aria.

"Oh, okay." says Mona with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"You're so cool and sexy." says Mona.

"Thanks, babe." says a very happy Aria with a cute bright smile.

"Anytime, babe. Anytime." says Mona in a sfot cute tone.

"I'm glad you'll always be there for me. That makes me feel safe." says Aria.

45 minutes later, Aria is in her car on th way home.

"Oh yeah, that was some very sweet Mona and me time." says a happy Aria.

When she get home, she meet Mike in the kitchen.

"Aria, how was your night with Mona?" says Mike.

"It was wonderful." says Aria.

"Nice. Details please. Where exactly did you touch her?" says Mike.

"Not givin' ya details, naughty little brother of mine." says Aria.

"C'mon, Aria. I need some new stuff to thnk about when I play with myself. Be a buddy." says Mike.

"Be your own freakin buddy 'cause I ain't gonna be there for ya if you act all horny perverted teen-boy like that, Mike." says Aria.

"I'm not perverted, Aria. Horny sometimes, but not perverted." says Mike.

"Alright, but please keep your nose away from my love-life. If you're in such high need of pleasure, get a girlfriend." says Aria.

"I have a girlfriend, but she's an exchange student in Spain this year." says Mike.

"Oh yeah? Who's that girl, bro?" says Aria.

"Phoebe Harolds." says Mike.

"You have feelings for that slutty thing? Not very sophisticated taste in women." says Aria.

"At least she's someone to do things with, ya know." says Mike.

"Sure, but is she really something for long-term?" says Aria.

"No, but she's good enough until I find a better chick." says Mike.

"Why the damn poop am I talkin' about this with a horny teen-boy?" says Aria. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Aria walk up to her room and take off her clothes, grab a towel and then goes into the bathroom.

15 minutes later, Aria is done in the shower.

She walk back into her room and put on tight black pants and a tight red t-shirt.

"Okay. All set for the day." says Aria with a smile.

Aria walk back down to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Did you have a good time with Mona?" says Ella who sit by the kitchen table, eating breakfast and reading a book.

"Yeah, it was a wonderful night." says Aria.

"I'm glad you girls had fun." says Ella.

"We truly did." says Aria.

"That's nice." says Ella.

"Where's dad...?" says Aria.

"They still hold him at the police station until it's been decided if he'll go to jail or not." says Ella.

"I understand." says Aria.

4 hours later, Aria watch tv in the living room when Byron enter the room.

"Dad, aren't you goin' to jail...?" says Aria.

"No. Judge Michaelson found me not guilty." says Byron.

"Did he? That's all ass backwards. You almost killed Mona." says Aria.

"Only because I lost control of my emotins. I never wanted to kill her." says Byron.

"I find it hard to believe that, dad." says Aria.

"Okay." says Byron in a cold deep tone as he leave the room.

10 minutes later, Ella enter the room.

"Did you see that your dad is home?" says Ella.

"Yes, I did. I'm surprised that they let him go after what he did." says Aria.

"Me too. I thought he'd end up in jail." says Ella.

"He deserves to go to jail. Mom, sorry. Dad is the man you love." says Aria.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Aria. I don't like what he did to your girlfriend." says Ella.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Mom, my sister and her girlfriend were havin' a damn porn-party last night." says Mike as he enter the room.

"No, we did not. I'm not a slut, Mike." says Aria.

"Mike, you should learn things from your big sister. She's very mature for her age. I think you should take up some of her personality traits." says Ella.

"You serious? Aria is gay and sex-crazy. Not what I wanna be." says Mike.

"I'm not sex-crazy. I'm gay, yes, but far from sex-crazy." says Aria.

"Whatever..." says Mike.

"Go to your room!" says Ella.

"Fuck..." mumbles Mike as he goes up to his room.

"No bad words, son." says Ella.

"Thank for defending me, mom." says Aria.

"You're welcome." says Ella. "Aria, is Ezra okay after you broke up with him?"

"Yes, he understands that I'm gay and he respect and accept it. No problems at all." says Aria.

"Okay. That's good." says Ella.

"Ezra and I are still friends even though I date Mona now." says Aria.

"I'm glad you and Ezra didn't end things on bad terms." says Ella.

"So am I. He's truly my friend." says Aria with a smile.

The next day.

"Babe, you got time for a drink?" says Aria as she enter Mona's room.

"Sure. What drink?" says Mona.

"I have a bottle of brandy with me." says Aria.

"Oh, nice. Brandy is good." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Aria, my love...you're the best." says Mona.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Aria.

"You're welcome." says Mona.

Aria open the bottle and drink straight from it and then hands it to Mona who does the same.

"Oh yeah, that taste really nice." says Mona.

"Indeed, babe. It's truly very nice." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Mona with a sexy smile.

"Too bad your parents are at home. I wanna make love." says Aria.

"Mmm, sounds awesome, but we can't do that when mom and dad are home." says Mona.

"I know." says Aria.

"Mom and dad will be at some event later tonight so come back then and we can have a good time." says Mona.

"Okay. See ya later, babe." says Aria as she gives Mona a kiss.

"Yeah. See you later, Aria." says Mona.

"Oh yeah." says Aria with a sexy smile.

Aria leave the room.

5 hours later, Aria oce again enter Mona's room.

"Hi, babe." says Aria.

"Hi, babe." says Mona.

Aria pull off her dress and so does Mona.

Soon both are in just bra and panties.

"Mmm, you're absolutely gorgeous." says Aria.

"Awww, so are you." says Mona.

"Let's have fun." says Aria.

Aria gives Mona a sexy romantic kiss.

"Mmm, sexy cherry chap stick." mumbles Mona in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." says a very happy Aria. "I love you very much, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Mona gently lead Aria to the bed and they sit down and start to make out.

"Mona, you're so sexy." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Mona.

"I like your purple lace push-up bra." says Aria.

"And I like your black leather bra." says Mona. "It suits you really well."

"Thanks." says a happy Aria.

"Aria, my wonderful, sweet, erotic girlfriend. You are my life." says Mona in a cute tone as she gently slowly rub Aria's ass.

"Mmmm, feels good." whisper Aria.

"I hope so, babe. I love you soooo much." whisper Mona in a soft cut tone.

"I love you very much." says Aria. "You're so sweet. Please, rub me faster."

"Sure, babe." says Mona as she rub Aria's ass faster.

"Mmm, you make me erotic." moans Aria. "Please, Mona...don't stop. Keep goin'...mmmm, yeah."

"Awww! Of course." says Mona with a romantic smile.

"Damn it, my phone!" says Aria when she sees her phone that is turned on silent, lights up. She's not happy that someone call her when she is with her girlfriend.

Aria grab her phone.

"Aria speakin'..."

"Aria, this is your mother."

"Hi, mom."

"Can we talk?"

"I'm kinda busy right now. I'll call you back in like an hour."

"Alright, Aria. Have fun."

"Sure. Bye!"

Aria ends the call.

"Okay. Back to the fun." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Mona.

Mona starts to rub Aria's ass again.

Little over an hour later.

"Mom, it's me...Aria."

"Oh, hi."

"What did ya wanna talk about...?"

"I managed to convince the judge to reconsider his opinion about your dad."

"Thanks, mom."

"We might be able to get Byron into jail if you and Mona are willing to go up and testify against him."

"I am willing to do so and I'm pretty sure that my sexy...uh, I mean Mona is as well."

"Okay. That's good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. See ya!"

Ella ends the call.

"Mona, we can send my dad to jail if you and I testify against him." says Aria.

"Awesome. I'm ready." says Mona with confidence.

"Perfect, so am I, babe." says Aria.

2 days later.

"Aria, I'm really nervous." says Mona.

"So, so, my love. I'm here, every step of the way." says Aria, trying to comfort Mona as they walk along the street.

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad you're here." says Mona.

30 minutes later, Aria and Mona enter the Rosewood Hall of Justice.

"Are you girls ready?" says Ella.

"Yeah, but we forgot to get a lawyer." says Aria.

"I've already taken care of that detail." says Ella.

Veronica Hastings walk up to them.

"Mrs Hastings." says Aria.

"Miss Mongomery, Miss Vanderwaal, with me on your side you can never lose." says Veronica.

"Thanks." says Mona with a smile.

"Trust me. You girls won't get less than my best. I have a personal policy of doing my very best on each case I get, no matter how small or big it might be." says Veronica.

"Let's take our seats." says Aria.

10 minutes later.

"Stand up for honorable judge, Mr Roger T. Michaelson II." says a security guard.

"Case number 577 Gamma, Mr Mongomery vs. Miss Vanderwaal." says Judge Michaelson in a cold emotionless tone.

Aria is surprised when she sees that Byron's lawyer is Alberto Thornton, a famous lawyer from Chicago.

"Mr Thornton, would you like to begin?" says Judge Michaelson.

"Yes, your honor. I think it's clear that my client, a highly respected college professor, would never hurt a teenage woman." says Alberto.

"If so is the case, who caused Miss Vanderwaal to end up in the hospital and how do you explain her medical records that clearly state that she was almost strangled to death?" says Veronica.

"First, you have no visual evidence or anything of sort to prove that Mr Montgomery is responsible for what happened to Miss Vanderwaal and second, medical records can be falsified." says Alberto.

"Go on." says Veronica.

"Mr Montgomery has told me that the day when Miss Vanderwaal was almost strangled, he was in New York at a meeting with George Grayson of the Truscott & Rosemond Corporation." says Alberto.

"Can you prove this?" says Judge Michaelson.

"Mr Grayson can confirm that Mr Montgomery was at a meeting with him that day." says Alberto.

"Alright, contact Mr George Grayson and confirm this." says Judge Michaelson to Miss Eva Rogers, his secretary.

"Yes, sir." says Miss Rogers as she leave the room.

15 minutes later, Miss Rogers returns.

"Mr Grayson said that Mr Monrgomery was supposed to be in a meeting with him, but never showed up." says Miss Rogers.

"Well, it looks like your client no longer has a solid alibi, Mr Thornton." says Judge Michaelson.

"There's gotta be a mistake, maybe Mr Grayson got the days mixed up." says Alberto.

"I stated the exact date, Mr Thornton." says Miss Rogers.

"Now it's time for the other side to speak. Mrs Hastings..." says Judge Michaelson.

"Thanks you, sir." says Veronica. "Miss Vanderwaal, as well as Mrs and Miss Montgomery are 100 % certain that it was Mr Montgomery who almost killed Miss Vanderwaal."

"If we take into account the former crimes of Miss Vanderwaal, you must understand that her word is not of much value in the court, Mrs Hastings." says Judge Michaelson.

"Miss Vanderwaal has gone through a lot of therapy and is no longer unstable in emotional or mental way." says Veronica.

"I need a doctor's statement in this matter." says Jusge Michaelson.

"As requested, your honor." says Veronica as she hands the judge a copy of Mona's medical file signed by Doctor Anne Sullivan.

"Hmm, everything seems to be in order here." says Judge Michaelson, after having read through Mona's medical file.

"Thanks, sir." says Veronica. "Now I hereby call up Miss Aria Montgomery to the stand."

Aria has a serious mature look on her face as she walk up and take her place at the stand.

"Mr Thornton, you may begin." says Judge Michaelson.

"Miss Montgomery...did you actually see your father trying to hurt Miss Vanderwaal...?" says Alberto.

"Yes, I was there in the room. I saw it all clearly." says Aria in a calm tone.

"And are you 100 % certain that your father, my client, was the man who was trying to hurt Miss Vanderwaal...?" says Alberto.

"Yes, it was my father." says Aria.

"Mrs Hastings. your turn please." says Judge Michaelson.

"Miss Mongomery, do you believe your father's claim that he did not wish to harm Miss Vanderwaal...?" says Veronica.

"No, he did want to hurt Mona. I could see the wrath in his eyes when he put his hand on Mona's throat." says Aria.

"I understand. I have no further questions." says Veronica.

"I hereby call up Mr Mongomery to the stand." says Alberto.

Aria walk down from the stand and Byron take her place at the stand.

"Mrs Hastings, you may begin." says Judge Michaelson.

"Mr Montgomery, do you still claim that your actions were beyond your control...?" says Veronica.

"Mrs Hastings, I don't admit to even being there when it all happened." says Byron.

"Your daughter states that you told her that you did it, but you did it because you lost control of your emotions. What do you have to say about that...?" says Veronica.

"I've never said that to Aria. My daughter's clearly suffering from a minor amnesia when it comes to the day in question." says Byron.

"I have no amnesia." whisper Aria to Veronica.

"Miss Montgomery has no amnesia, your honor." says Veronica.

"Objection. Your honor, my daughter's mental health is below standards for her age and gender. She's lost her sense of judgement, she's got no idea what she's doing." says Byron.

"Objection denied. Don't harass your daughter based on her gender or age, Mr Montgomery." says Judge Michaels.

"Mr Mongomery, do you admit that you are against your daughter's lesbian relationship with Miss Vanderwaal...?" says Veronica.

"I admit that, Veronica. Only that, nothing else, just to make it clear." says Byron, giving Veronica an angry glare.

"It's clear, Mr Montgomery." says Veronice, keeping it professional, refusing to go down to Byron's low level strategy.

"Veronica, you've known me for years. Do you honestly think I would put my hand on a teenager?" says Byron.

"My personal opinion doesn't matter here, Mr Montgomery. And the fact that I know you is of equal little importance. I intend to do this the right way." says Veronica.

"As you wish, Mrs Hastings." says Byron.

"Okay. Admit that you wanted to see Mona dead." says Veronica.

"No. I admit nothing of sort." says Byron.

"That would be all." says Veronica.

"Mr Thornton, your turn." says Judge Michaels.

"Mr Montgomery, describe what you did the day in question. Details please." says Alberto.

"When I woke up that day, I decided what clothes to wear and then went down to the kitchen to drink my coffee and read the newspaper, as I always do. After that I took a shower and went to work." says Byron. "I taught a class and then I had a small break before teaching another class. After that I ate lunch with Nicole Edwards and Phil Torres in the teacher's dining room."

"Go on." says Alberto.

"Well, after lunch I taught another class and after that I went through some stuff with a student, then I looked over some essays and then I went home. On the way home I got a txt-message from Aria, saying that she had something to talk to me about."

"What happnend next?" says Alberto.

"My daughter showed up with Miss Vanderwaal. Aria told me that she and Mona were truly in love and a lot of other crap." says Byron.

"And then?" says Judge Michaelson.

"That's all. I told Aria and Mona how I felt and then I left the room." says Byron.

"So you never saw when Miss Vanderwaal was almost killed...?" says Alberto.

"No. I didn't see it." says Byron.

"I've got no further questions." says Alberto.

"Alright, we shall resume again at 14.00 tomorrow. My assistants and I need some time to go through all the facts we have so far." says Judge Michaelson. "Court is adjourned."

"What?" whisper Mona.

"Calm down, Mona. This is going our way...kind of..." says Veronica.

"I hope so." says Aria with a smile.

"Aria, let's go get sushi and tea. I need a good time to calm myself down after this. Courtrooms make me nervous." says Mona.

"I understand. I don't really enjoy 'em either." says Aria.

Aria and Mona hold hands as they leave the courtroom.

"Mona, you're so sweet. I love you." says Aria.

"Awww, babe. I love you too." says Mona.

"Knock it off, girls." mumbles Byron as he walk past them.

"Damn!" says Aria.

45 minutes later, Aria and Mona sit by their favorite table at the sushi-place by the park.

"What do you like?" says the waitress.

"2 portions of your classic retro-style sushi, please." says Mona.

"And a bottle of green tea." says Aria.

"As you wish. That's 80 dollars." says the waitress.

"Here ya go." says Aria as she hand the waitress a 100 $ bill.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." says the waitress.

"Aria, does it feel okay that your dad might go to jail for hurting me?" says Mona.

"Yeah, babe. You're much more important to me than he is." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Awwww! So sweet." says Mona in a soft adorable tone.

"I love you, babe." says Aria.

"And I love you." says Mona.

"We're lucky that Spencer's mom helps us against my dad." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Mona. "Mrs Hastings is awesome."

"She truly is." says Aria.

"Should we make love later?" says Mona.

"Maybe." says Aria with a seductive smile.

"Awww!" says Mona.

"You're such a seductive woman." says Aria.

"Thanks...and so are you." says Mona.

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Aria.

"Here, ladies. Your food." says the waitress as she show up with the food.

"Thanks." says Aria with a smile.

Aria and Mona starts to eat.

"Mmm, this taste so good." says Mona.

"I agree. It's absolutely delicious. Very nice, indeed." says Aria in a nice mature tone.

"Awwww!" says a happy Mona. "I love when you talk like a noble lady."

"Thanks, babe." says Aria.

"What does your mom think about what your dad did to me?" says Mona.

"She's on our side. Of course she still love him on some level, but she does not agree with him that being a lesbian is against nature." says Aria.

"Good that we have your mom's blessing." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Your mom's so understanding. I guess that's where you got it from." says Mona.

"Probably. At least I don't have the same personality as my dad." says Aria.

The next day at 13.55, Aria and Mona are back in the courtroom for the second part of the trial.

When the timer on the wall hit 14.00, Judge Michaelson says "Now we shall continue the case of Mr Mongomery vs. Miss Vanderwaal."

"Your honor, what have you decided...?" says Veronica.

"I've still not made my final decision, but I will before the end of this session, Mrs Hastings." says Judge Michaelson.

"I assume that that my client, as the respected college professor he is, has the advantage, your honor." says Alberto.

"Not the way things look right now." says Judge Michaelson.

Aria, Mona, Veronica and Ella smile a bit when they hear this.

"I hereby call Miss Vanderwaal to the stand." says Alberto.

"What?" whisper Mona.

"No worry. It's okay. Just go up there. Aria and I got your back all the way." whisper Veronica.

"Right. Okay." whisper Mona.

Mona goes up to the stand.

"Miss Vanderwaal, is the man who attacked you in this room right now?" says Alberto.

"Yes, sir." says Mona.

"And who is he?" says Alberto.

"Him." says Mona as she gesture towards Byron.

"I have no further questions." says Alberto.

"Mrs Hastings, your turn." says Judge Michaelson.

"I have no questions for Miss Vanderwaal." says Veronica.

"Okay. You will all have my decision within the hour. Court is adjourned." says Judge Michaelson.

45 minutes later.

"I've made my final decision and that is to trust Mona Vanderwaal and her friends and I therefore now declare Mr Montgomery guilty of violent assault on a teenage woman and I give him 4 years in jail." says Judge Michaelson.


	4. Chapter 4

Two security guards lead Byron out from the room.

"Congratulations, you girls won." says Ella, gving Aria and Mona a hug.

"Thanks, mom." says Aria.

"Actually the one who deserves a thank you, is Veronica. She's the one who fought for your justice against Byron and Alberto." says Ella.

"Thank you, Mrs Hastings." says Mona.

"I simply did my job, though I'm glad you girls survived this whole thing." says Veronica.

"Mom, should I pay Mrs Hastings for this?" says Aria. "I hope I can scrap together enough money in a flinch..."

"Let me take care of that. I'm glad to be able to help my daughter and the love of her life." says Ella. "So, Veronica...how much?"

"Ella, there's honestly no rush with that detail. I'm sure we can agree on a fair price later. I don't need you to pay me right away. Really. You and I can make a deal next month or something." says Veronica.

"Oh, thanks." says Ella with a sweet smile.

"No problem. It was an honor to help. It really was." says Veronica.

"Thanks, Mrs Hastings." says Aria and Mona.

"You're welcome, ladies." says Veronica.

The next day.

"Aria, did you hear that there's this ballroom dance event at Rosewood Nobility Club on Saturday? I managed to get a couple tickets, but I'm not sophisticated enough to go, but you are. Take your sexy Mona with you and have a nice good time." says Hanna.

"Really? Those tickets usually go for around 700 bucks. Are you really givin' me your tickets?" says Aria surprised.

"Yeah, I am giving away my tickets. I'm not really fancy enough for such an event and I know you love them and it's a chance for you to take Mona out on an amazing date for free." says Hanna as she open her purse and pull out the tickets.

Hanna hands the tickets to Aria.

"Here, take them. You owe me nothing. I really want you to go to this. Just take Mona with you and have a great night." says Hanna.

"Okay. Thanks, Han. One question though...how did you get these tickets?" says Aria.

"I won them in some online contest on, the Gucci website, I think it was." says Hanna.

"I understand. Thanks." says Aria.

"No probs, Aria." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria put the shiny gold-colored tickets into her purse.

2 hours later.

"Mona, we're goin' to the dance at the Nobility Club on Saturday night." says Aria.

"You have tickets? Cool." says Mona.

"We have Hanna's tickets. She didn't wanna go so she gave her tickets to me instead." says Aria.

"Okay. Awesome." says Mona.

"I've always wanted to go to the official dance of nobles. I'm very happy that I finally get the opportunity." says Aria.

"Awww!" says Mona. "I'm happy for you, babe."

"Thanks." says Aria.

Aria gives Mona a kiss.

"Hi, love-birds." says Alison as she walk up to Mona and Aria.

"Hi, Ali, what's up?" says Aria.

"Nothing special. I just wanted to ask if you ladies wanted to go get coffee." says Alison.

"Sounds nice." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Mona.

4 days later it is Saturday.

Aria is trying on a fancy black gown.

"Aria, why are you all dressed up?" says Ella as she enter Aria's room.

"I'm goin' to the dance at the Nobility Club." says Aria.

"How did you get tickets? It's been sold out for months, as always." says Ella.

"Hanna won tickets online and gave 'em to me so Mona and I could go." says Aria.

"Okay. That was very sweet of Hanna. Have fun." says Ella.

45 minutes later, Aria step out from a cab outside the Rosewood Nobility Club's building which happen to be an elegant mansion from 1866.

"Here ya go." says Aria as she hands the cab driver 55 dollars.

Aria smile as she enter the mansion.

15 minutes later, Mona show up and she wear a black gown too.

"Hi, babe." says Mona.

"Hi, babe." says Aria.

Aria and Mona hold hands as they walk into the main ballroom.

"It's a great honor to welcome you, ladies and gentlemen, to the Rosewood Nobility Club's annual dance night. I hope you will have a very good time." says Chris Martin, president of the Rosewood Nobility Club.

The band starts to play classic slow romance music.

"Mona, my love, may I have this dance with you?" says Aria.

"Of course, babe." says Mona.

Aria gently take Mona by the hand and lead her out onto the huge white dance floor.

They hold each other tight as they dance to the music.

"Aria, you're so beautiful." says Mona.

"Awwww! Thank you." says Aria.

"You're a good dancer." says Mona.

"I try to be and I think you're good as well." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Mona.

45 minutes later, the band starts to play much faster, less classic music.

"Oh yeah! Let's rock." says Aria with a seductive smile as she start to dance to the speed of the music, spinning Mona around and such.

"Mmm, awesome!" says Mona, clealry having a fun time.

When the music get to a paus, Noel Khan suddenly walk up to Aria and Mona.

"Aria, since when are you dancing with chicks? You're supposed to be straight." says Noel with a rude tone.

"Noel, I'm gay and you should leave me alone and keep your nose out of my love-life. Step away." says Aria with confidence.

"You're gay? Disgusting. See you never more, Aria Montgomery." says Noel.

"Noel seems upset that he lost his chance with you." says Mona.

"I think he's a rich sex-crazy man who just want what he can't have, in this case me." says Aria.

"Yeah, that is probably true." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Mmm, me love you so much." says Mona as she gives Aria a kiss.

"I love you a lot as well, baby Mona, my love." says Aria with a sexy sweet smile.

"Hi, ladies." says Spencer as she walk up to Aria and Mona.

"Hi, Spence." says Aria.

"I didn't know you two were invited." says Spencer.

"We aren't. Hanna won tickets and gave them to me." says Aria.

"I understand. I'm glad to see you. Everyone else here are kinda boring." says Spencer.

"Don't you have a date?" says Mona.

"No, I'm here alone, taking my mom's place. She's sick and couldn't go so I represent the hastings family tonight." says Spencer.

"Where's your dad...?" says Aria.

"He decided to stay home and keep mom company." says Spencer.

"Awww, so sweet." says Aria.

"Want drinks?" says Spencer.

"Sure." says Aria and Mona.

Spencer leave and return 12 minutes later with drinks for herself, Mona and Aria.

"Here you go, wine from Italy. 1783, a very good year. Mozart wrote his great magnificent mass, the brothers de Montgolfier went up in their first functional balloon...and England finally recognized the independence of the United States." says Spencer.

"Really?" says Mona.

"Oh yes, right, Aria?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, true." says Aria.

"Have a good time, guys. See ya." says Spencer as she walk away.

"Mona, you're so sweet, smart, nice and beautiful. I love you." says Aria.

"Thanks, babe. I love you a lot too." says Mona.

The band starts to play a slow song again.

"Wanna dance?" says Mona with a smile.

"Yes, babe." says Aria as she smile as well.

They start to dance.

"You look so erotic when you dance." says Mona.

"So do you, babe." says Aria.

At the same time in jail.

"I need to find a way out." says Byron.

The jail cell is small and dark.

"Shut up! People are tryin' to sleep over here." says a man in the cell next door.

"Fuck you." says Byron.

"Shut up!" says the man in the cell next door.

"Whatever..." mumbles Byron.

The next day.

"Babe, last night was awesome." says Mona.

"Yeah, it truly was, babe." says Aria.

"Mmm, you're cute." says Mona.

"Thanks, babe." says Aria with a sexy smile.

"Wanna go to the Brew?" says Mona.

"Yeah. I've not had any coffee today." says Aria.

"Who's turn is it to pay?" says Mona.

"I think it's your turn, babe." says Aria as she giggle a bit.

"Okay." says Mona with a cute smile.

When they get to the Brew, Emily is there, drinking coffee.

"Hi, Em." says Aria with smile.

"Hi, girls." says Emily in a bright soft tone.

"How's life?" says Aria.

"Amazing. Last night, Ali asked me to marry her." says Emily.

"Wow! That's very sweet." says Aria. "Congrats, Em."

"Thanks, Aria." says Emily.

"I'll get the coffee." says Mona.

Mona goes to the counter to order coffee and Aria sit down to talk to Emily.

"Em, how's college search goin'...?" says Aria.

"Really good. I might get accepted into Stanford. What about you?" says Emily.

"Well, I'm pretty much promised a spot at Hollis, but since Mona found out that she got into Harvard, I've decided to apply as well so we can go to college together." says Aria.

"Okay. I understand. Ali and I would really love to go to the same college too, but she's sent her application to UPen." says Emily.

"It's still not too late to apply to UPen, Emily." says Aria.

"True, but I can't resist the swim program at Stanford and I heard that Demi Grayson II is the swim-team coach there and she's a famous former olympic gold-medal winner." says Emily.

"Everything has its ups and downs, do what your heart tells you. Usually that is the best way." says Aria.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice, girl." says Emily.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"I hope I can keep being a swimmer even though my relationship with Ali moves into a new chapter." says Emily.

"Ali truly love you, she'll make sure you have time for swimming." says Aria.

"Awww!" says Emily. "You're probably right..."

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Is your relationship with Mona okay?" says Emily.

"Oh yeah, it's absolutely wonderful." says a happy Aria.

"Aria and me have a totally awesome relationship." says Mona as she return with coffee for herself and Aria.

"I'm happy for you." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Aria and Mona.

"Aria told you're going to Harvard." says Emily.

"Yes I am. Last week, I got an e-mail saying I got in." says Mona.

"Nice." says Emily with a smile.

"Thanks, Em." says Mona.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're welcome." says Emily.

"Awww! Sweet." says Mona.

"Aria, is it true that you and Mona sent you dad to jail...?" says Emily.

"Yes, it's true. Dad almost killed Mona and I can't accept that so we had to send him to jail. I can never forgive him 'cause Mona is my one true love." says Aria.

"I understand. I couldn't forgive a person if she or he would hurt Ali." says Emily.

"Speakin' about, Ali...what's she doin' today?" says Aria.

"Bra shopping. Apparently she needed a new sexy leather bra. Maybe her boobs are growing in size or something." says Emily. "She went to the mall."

"Okay." says Aria.

The next day.

"Mona, I feel lucky to have you as my girlfriend." says Aria as she gives Mona a kiss.

"Awww!" says Mona. "You're so nice to me."

"Of course, babe. I love you. You're my soul mate." says Aria.

"I love you too." says Mona.

"Thanks, Mona. You're absolutely magnificent and truly beautiful." says Aria. "Do you wanna go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure. That sounds nice." says Mona.

"Okay." says Aria.

20 minutes later in the park.

"Aria, do you truly see me as the love of your life?" says Mona.

"Yes, of course I do." says Aria.

"I just wanted to know. Thanks, babe." says Mona.

"Do you think of me as the one and only love of your life?" says Aria.

"Yes, I do, girl." says Mona.

"I'm glad you do, babe." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"I love you very much. More than words can describe. Every day with you is amazing." says Aria.

"Awwww!" says a happy Mona.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, babe." says Aria.

"Mmm, I want that too, Aria." says Mona.

2 years later.

Aria and Mona enter the church in Rosewood, both of them wear white wedding gowns.

"Looking forward to our wedding night, babe." whisper Mona.

"Yeah, so do I, baby Mona, my love." whisper Aria.

"Awww. That makes me happy." whisper Aria with a cute smile.

10 minutes later.

"We've gathered here today for the wedding of Aria Marie Mongomery and Mona Juliet Vanderwaal." says Father Riley.

"Mona, you're very sweet and truly beautiful. Time with you is always amazing and I love you with all of my heart, mind and soul. I can't imagine life withou you, babe. I love you so much." says Aria.

"Aria, you're so sexy and cute. I love you a lot. I think of you as the only one for me. Being with you is like magic. I love you so much, babe." says Mona.

"I hereby declare you wife and wife." says Father Riley.

Aria and Mona start to make out with passion and love.

"Mona my babe, do ya remember how we fell in love?" whisper Aria.

"Of course I do. It was that night when we had a sleep over at Hanna's..." whisper Mona.

 _ **Flashback to 2 years earlier, Friday night sleep over at the Marin house:**_

"I'm gonna head out for a run around the block." says Emily.

"Can I join?" says Paige.

"Sure." says Emily.

"I'm gonna poop." says Hanna.

"I''ve got some important work to do on my computer." says Spencer.

"I need to update my twitter, facebook, instagram and all that shit." says Alison.

And suddenly Aria and Mona are alone as the other girls leave the living room.

"Aria, why did you and Ezra break up?" says Mona.

"Because I'm gay and in love with someone else." says Aria.

"Who?" says Mona.

"Let me show ya." says Aria as she lean in and gives Mona a kiss.

"Oh my gosh, you love me? I'm straight." says Mona.

"Mona, I know you're gay like me. Hanna told me yesterday." says Aria.

"True...and I have a crush on you, Aria." says Mona.

Aria smile and gives Mona a kiss again.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

"Mona, I hope you're ready for a lot of fun later 'cause I plan to give you the best love-time you ever had." whisper Ari in a warm sexy tone. "It's goin' to be very erotic."

 **The End.**


End file.
